Standard stationary bicycles generally comprise a direct drive system, for example a chain drive system or a belt drive system. Generally, the main crank consists of a one- or three-piece crank that is attached to a toothed chain gear or to a belt pulley. The crank additionally provides threaded mount points such that pedals can be mounted to the ends of the crank arms. The pedals are also oriented such that they are parallel to the floor. The toothed chain gear or belt pulley is then attached via a chain or a belt to the smaller toothed chain gear or timing belt pulley, which is attached to the primary bicycle flywheel. The flywheel can be mounted either in front or behind the main crank by a distance greater than the radius of the heel. The flywheel typically has a mass of about 45 pounds.
The present invention features a novel planetary gear system and a rolling recoiled lateral motion system for use in machines such as exercise equipment, for example a stationary bicycle system. However, the systems of the present invention are not limited to exercise equipment (e.g., stationary bicycle systems, spinning machines, rowing machines, abdominal machines, and the like). The novel planetary gear system of the present invention allows for the crank and flywheel to be integrated into a single assembly. Advantages of the planetary gear system of the present invention are discussed herein. The rolling recoiled lateral motion system allows for lateral, side-to-side, and rolling motion to be achieved, which feels similar to the natural motions when riding a bicycle into a turn or when standing up (e.g., for a sprint).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.